The Dog Days of Summer
by Dillian Black
Summary: What if Sirius hadn’t died at the end of OotP? But instead he and Remus decided they needed to keep a closer eye Harry after he left the safety of Hogwarts and went back to his aunt and uncle’s house. And they find a way to weasel themselves into the ever


Title: The Dog Days of Summer

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who needless to say is a genius (though I could suggest some changes to stories and what happens to characters –cough- Sirius –cough-) and I would never steal her work. And if you sued me? I have no money so the best you would get is the dollar fifty in pennies I have

Story Summary: What if Sirius hadn't died at the end of OotP? But instead he and Remus decided they needed to keep a closer eye Harry after he left the safety of Hogwarts and went back to his aunt and uncle's house. And they find a way to weasel themselves into the every day living at the Dursley residence.

Pairings: Sirius/Harry/Remus

Chapter Summary: Harry is going back to life at the Dursley's again. Could it be worse than usual or is it just because he got a taste of freedom with Sirius and now is being caged once more? 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Caged Once More 

Harry Potter sighed resting his head against the desk that sat in the corner of his small bedroom. He had only been home a week and already _they_ seemed to have developed a "bother Harry" schedule. He was about to punch Dudley's face in the next time he flaunted his "friends" and money. Most of the money had been weaseled from his parents or stolen off of some forth grader. Of course it didn't stop his parents from showering him with gifts as usual.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He lifted his head slowly having the feeling he was being watched, he hated that feeling. Turning his head he smiled when he saw the source of the feeling: two very attentive dogs.

"Hello, Max," Harry said holding his hand out for the smaller of the two dogs. Suddenly aware of the larger dog skulking towards him he held out his other hand.

"Come here, Piper, you dumb dog," he said laughing quietly as the large Black Lab bounded towards him.

Max and Piper had been Dudley's welcome home from school presents but like most of them they had been forgotten within a day. Harry actually didn't mind caring for the two dogs. Max was definitely older than Piper. You could just tell by the way the German Shepard mix acted that he was. Max tended to watch as Piper got in trouble but he would always join in the non-destructive play. Piper on the other hand, was a very energetic young Black Lab who was always getting into trouble. Though he was younger he definitely got a run for his doggy biscuits when Harry took the pair to the park.

"Boy, you get down here!" Uncle Vernon's voiced yelled from the bottom of the steps waking Harry from his thoughts.

Glaring at Piper, Harry rose, "You did something and I'll chain you outside," he said before starting down the stairs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry's sleeping form tossed and turned later that night. As usual his sleep was a fitful as ever causing him to never really get a good night's rest. Suddenly a large black shape jumped on the bed before starting to lick at Harry's face. Groaning slightly, Harry pushed Piper onto the floor before sitting up and grabbing his glasses, "You know we have a dog door for a reason you big ugly dog," he said turning on his light. Turning to see where Piper had gotten to. He groaned seeing the large dog spread out on top of his bed.

"Off!" Harry hissed pointing to the floor.

Piper merely raised his head before setting it back down on the pillow. Realized yelling at the dog would only cause him to wake the others Harry sat on the bed before again pushing the dog off, causing him to land with a thump. As Harry settled back in, he reached over before shutting off the light. Just as he moved his hand away he heard a pathetic whimpering noise. Trying to ignore it, he put his pillow over his head, but yet it continued. Sitting up finally he turned on the light, glaring at Piper who wagged his tail hopefully. Patting the bed next to him Piper jumped up and set his head on Harry's thigh. Looking across the room he saw Max lying in the doorway watching the two. "Come on, Max, I'm not getting to sleep so you might as well join us," Harry said patting the other side of the bed. Max stood stretching slightly before walking to the bed and jumping up. He too rested his head on Harry's thigh.

"You boys are lucky you never get nightmares of something you can't even remember when you're awake. Every time I shut my eyes I swear I can see my mum dying. All you two see is the bacon I'm going to drop tomorrow morning," Harry said stroking both of the dogs' backs.

He smiled down at the two before pressing a kiss to the top of each of their heads. "You two remind me of two sets of people. You two are like Ron and Hermione, Ron's Hermione's playful dangerous side and Hermione's Ron's quiet let's think this out before we tear up the castle. Then you have Remus and Sirius, Remus is obviously Sirius's better half… my godfather is a bit of a… nut. There is really no other way to put it he's crazy… but in a good way. But Remus is Sirius's thinking half kind of like you are for Piper, Max. Then Sirius is Remus's more dangerous get up and go half… it's kind of amusing to watch them fight… Hermione says it's like that because they've known each other so long it's more like they have one soul in two bodies. And believe me I'm glad Remus is there with Sirius… knowing him he'd have gone out already and either gotten himself killed or spotted. But with Remus there he remembers exactly why he has to stay locked up in that hell. And Remus seems less intense when he's around Sirius. He seems less anal retentive and more obsessive about things. And you know what I just realized? I'm rambling to a pair of dogs who could give less about what I'm saying and just want my body heat," Harry said laughing.

Feeling a bit calmer Harry settled back into a laying position so the dogs' head were on his chest. Reaching over her turned out the light for a third time that night. After shifting for a minute he closed his eyes. Five minutes later he fell into a peaceful sleep. As if on cue after hearing a soft snore from Harry, both dogs jumped off the bed before padding downstairs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry groaned before looking down at the books in front of him. "Damnit I hate Defense Against the Dark Arts," he growled slamming the book shut. He could just hear Remus snorting and pretending to be insulted. He sighed shutting the book before looking to the bed; both dogs were sound asleep or at least faking it. Standing he walked to the bed before tapping both of them.

"Come on you two… let's go outside maybe air will cause my neurons to function," Harry said before starting out of the room. Both dogs bounded after him nearly tripping on the stairs. As he started towards the back door he groaned feeling a hand gripping the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Uncle Vernon's gruff voice said from behind him.

"The backyard to play with the dogs," Harry answered hoping he could get off. He knew his aunt and cousin had gone out for the day whenever they did this Vernon beat him until he could barely move to get to his room or bathroom to throw up what little food he had eaten.

"Those mutts don't need to be played with boy," Vernon growled throwing Harry against the wall. As usual Harry didn't bother to move anymore than curling himself into a ball. Feeling Vernon's kicks and punches he ducked his head trying to ignore the now throbbing pain in his chest. Eventually curling up hurt too much he sprawled out just laying limp taking what was coming to him. He was surprised when Vernon reached down grabbing his neck and shoving him against the wall.

"What's wrong, boy? Can't a freak stick up for himself?" Vernon growled before throwing Harry into the sliding glass doors. They immediately shattered sending Harry onto his back half in and half out of the now glass-spattered kitchen. Harry could feel the blood before seeing great amounts of it spilling onto the white tiled kitchen and the tan concrete beneath his head. He tried sitting up but suddenly he felt dizzy, before he could catch himself he fell back his head hitting the concrete with a sickening thud. His eyes glassed over before shutting slowly.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry groaned opening his eyes trying to remember how he had gotten into his bed. He fell back after his ribs reminded him exactly how. Looking down at his arms and legs he saw the hundreds of cuts the glass had caused. Putting on his glasses he looked to the corner of the room seeing the two dogs watching him intently. "Hey you two…" Harry said holding out his hands for them. The both slowly trotted towards him, as he pet them he slowly felt for any cuts or bumps. Finding none he smiled, before patting their heads.

"I'm glad he didn't touch you two… he probably wouldn't have a problem killing you two. At least with me there would be a whole expensive investigation," Harry said before leaning back.

"Now how am I going to explain this to Hermione? She'll definitely notice a thousand cuts on me… and then tell Sirius. Damn…I'm gunna have to lie to him again and he's going to see right through it but nod quietly and then bring up another subject," Harry groaned. He absolutely hated lying to his godfather though he did it every time he noticed bruises from his uncle. He figured he'd tell them he'd been painting above the doorway and fell through the glass. Looking down he noticed Piper giving him the most pathetic look.

"I know I shouldn't lie to Sirius but the last thing I need him to do is actually kill someone. I know he always means well but he's really uptight when it comes to me. I mean before he went to Grimmauld place he risked being seen by going to Hogsmeade because my scar hurt. And this time I don't think Remus will stop him… if anything he'll help," Harry said patting Piper's head.

Turning slightly so he could face the dogs he laughed quietly seeing Piper's nose in front of his face. Leaning forward he kissed the dog's muzzle before lying back down. "You know I've always wondered why my mum and dad never named Remus anything to me… Hermione has two godfathers. They frighten me… I think they're a little light in their loafers. But anyway I mean not that I don't treat Remus as my godfather… he's just as important to me as Sirius," Harry said.

Patting the edge of the bed Piper jumped up and curled next to Harry. Max immediately took his place. After licking Harry's face Max jumped up and sat on the other side of him. "You know Piper you'd like Sir- err Padfoot he's really a lot like you. You know he'd probably hit me for comparing him to a well-groomed purebred Black Lab. He doesn't think _anything_ should be purebred. I think it's because his parents tried to force the pureblood act on him. I don't blame him. I can't imagine how worse off everyone would be if he were. Another reason he hates the "pure" thing, Remus. He's always the first to rip off someone's head when they insinuate he's tainted because he's a werewolf. I mean it's not fair that people aren't accepting… werewolves are humans they have feelings just because once a month they become something not human doesn't mean it wipes out their feeling. It's not like he chose to be bitten…none of them do. Good gods, I sound like Hermione with her house elf liberation front. " He sighed stroking Max's head.

Shifting slightly he closed his eyes before promptly falling asleep. A few minutes later as he started to snore both dogs jumped off the bed. Trotting quietly from the room the two headed towards the kitchen door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry laughed watching the two dogs fight mercilessly over a piece of rope. He had his Transfiguration spread over the blanket he had taken with them. He had snuck out while the others were having lunch so he could take the dogs to the park. He smiled before stretching out on the blanket. It was times like these he felt almost peaceful. Like he was a bird finally let out of his cage. But sneaking in the corners of his mind like a house cat he knew he wasn't truly out until he saw the castle lights.

Reaching in the front of his bag he took out a picture of Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and himself standing in front of the Great Hall. It had been taken at the end of his fifth his fifth year. They were all covered in bruises and cuts but they were smiling nonetheless. He couldn't wait until the end of the summer when he could see all of them again.

When he realized the playful growls had stopped he looked up. Laughing slightly he looked to Max and Piper who were sitting in front of him. They were looking at the backs of the picture as if asking what they were. Chuckling slightly he sat up he laid the picture in front of the two dogs. "Those people are my best friends in the world. That one where we are all bloodied up was right after we all ran off to the Ministry to save Sirius. I swear they are the stupidest people I have met but I couldn't be more grateful to them. Ron and Hermione I knew wouldn't stay behind… they never have, but Ginny, Neville, and Luna was a huge shock. I swear when I saw Sirius get hit with that spell I thought I was going to die. Thank god that veil was what it was… but I was stupid enough not to stay behind. I had to go after her… I have this thing with wanting to kill people who I think killed my family. I mean I was about to rip Sirius's throat out the first time I saw him… the only thing I could hear and see were my mum and dad dying. My mum's screams were the only thing I was hearing. Then it disappeared even when I found Peter I didn't want to kill him because I knew Sirius would be free if we brought Peter to the castle." Harry said before raising a brow at the dogs who were both watching him as if they understood.

Reaching out he patted Piper's head. The dog promptly rolled onto his back wanting his belly scratched. Harry laughed before giving into the dog's wishes. "You know I can't wait until I go back to Hogwarts. I'll miss you two mutts but I promise I'll send doggy biscuits every week. I'll even charm them to taste like steak… Hermione taught me a brilliant spell that does that. It was to get Sirius to take a pill I had put in his steak, we both knew he would find it otherwise and string us from the ceiling. But it was worth it. I swear if I heard that man cough one more time I was going to throttle him. Luckily, Sirius ate his food like there was no tomorrow and I figure now at the rate he inhaled it I'm sure we wouldn't have needed the charm.

"Anyway, I mean sure I'll probably manage to get myself in loads of trouble this year, but I wouldn't be me without weekly detention. I mean, even Hermione gets them just as frequently. But the last thing I need is another encounter with Voldemort. Though every year, with the exception of my third, I have and have managed to almost get myself killed. I guess it only adds to why I love Hogwarts so much. I mean, I've seen the inside of that hospital wing so much I think I've memorized it. I wonder if I'll get to see Sirius this year… you know it would be nice, seeing as he hasn't written to me this summer. Though I bet I could give him a heart attack if I told him that I was running away to Spain. Now that would be funny to see how many letters I would get in an hour… knowing Sirius he would find a way to tie me to the inside of my closet." Harry laughed at the mental image of his godfather stringing him up.

Yawning slightly he looked down at his watch, "You two don't go far I'm gunna take a nap." After saying this he promptly laid down. As usual, since the accident with the sliding glass door he fell asleep almost instantly. And again as usual the two dogs slowly padded away. As the pair turned the corner they became two fully-grown men by the names of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Please forgive me if this is really lame. This was inspired by my great oaf of a dog Max (who I've affectionately started calling Moony) when he was lying on my bed and I was talking to him. If you can't guess Max is a German Shepard mix who reminds me of Remus. Piper is my best friend's not so smart Black Lab who they were going to name Snuffles or Draco, and he just seems like a Sirius with his cute yet not so swift self.

Please review I beg you that you use only constructive criticism because I have a vicious attack dog (-pats friend's head-) who tends to bite without my prompting when I get flamed. I'm only thirteen people give me a break I'm just doing my best.

**A Note from the Beta Reader **

**I know I'll get yelled at for this, but it just felt necessary… It might be nice to actually get some recognition as a beta reader –glares at best friend- Piper isn't that dumb. Yes, Piper is my dog…yes we were going to name him Padfoot, Snuffles, or Draco…and alas, yes, I have decided to call him Padfoot…since my brother through me some odd looks when I called his "vicious attack wolf" Snuffles. And yes, I do bite without prompting. Bite scratch hiss!**


End file.
